The 3rd Quarter Quell REMAKE
by xXCATOxCLOVEXx
Summary: Based of Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins. I have introduced a new character to the plot so it has changed the storyline majorly. Im bringing someone back from the 74th ;


The Other District 2

"Welcome to the quarter quell" Called out Atala "You will all probably know of your fellow tributes because, of course, they are also victors of The Hunger Games". Then she went through the basic rules, not hurting other tributes before the games etc. etc. I did know the majority of the tributes; Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason were the first two I recognised. Then something Atala just said caught my attention. "Peeta, what did she just say?" I whispered to him. "She said that District 2 have had to give up 3 tributes" He said obviously just as confused as I am. "It's not good, that means that we have an extra career to deal with" I say then we take off to our activities. Finnick follows me to the first activity I go to, Archery, my personal favourite. "Can you teach me how to shoot something, Katniss?" he asks. "Sure" I answer and I teach him the basics until I notice a girl who is about my age throwing knifes like that girl Clove from my games. "Finnick who's that" I say gesturing to the girl who has just moved onto the spears section ignoring the stares from the other tributes. Finnick waited until she had thrown one of the spears to answer my question, "The other District 2." Was the only answer he gave me so I decided that if you want to get a job done you have to do it yourself but just as I was about to walk over to her she jogged over to me and… smiled? Yes, a District 2 girl just smiled at me and it wasn't even one of those 'I am going to kill you and it will be fun'-smiles it was a completely truthful smile. "Hey, you're Katniss Everdeen" She said, it was not a question, it was a statement. She had a pretty voice that had a hint of something in it that I could not identify at the moment. "Well you obviously know who I am but I am sorry to say I don't know who you are" I answer. "Gray Mercy, 72nd Hunger Games" She says shaking hands with me whilst Finnick practically rolls around on the floor laughing. "Shut it Finn" Gray snaps. He stands up and tries to regain composure, "Sure thing, Ginger snap" he says with a cocky tone to his voice. "You two know each other?" This is completely new information for me. "We are both mentors so we have to know each other" was Finnick's answer, why hadn't I realised that. Gray looks at him with an annoyed expression "I'm not ginger" and she was right she wasn't ginger, she was more a shade of gold, the colour of hair Katniss had always wanted. "I'm guessing you're a career" I say. "Never, just watch the careers do when I try to talk to them". "Hey, Enobaria" she yells and Enobaria yells some directions for what Gray should do with her head that sound anatomically impossible "You know what, you vampire, I think you should…" Gray started to retort as she stomped over to the other District 2 "Well isn't she just charming" Says Finnick who again is almost on the brink if hysterics. Enobaria took a swing at Gray but she was too slow and Gray dodged it, then suddenly 4 peacekeepers were dragging the two girls away from each other. Gray was taken to talk to someone in the corner of the room who I expected to be Atala or another of the helpers but actually it was Haymitch. Occasionally the two of them would look over at me and Finnick and frown but I have grown used to those kinds of looks. Eventually she walks back gripping something tightly in hand, "What did Haymitch want?" I ask. "He needed my skills for something" Was all she said before she walked off to introduce herself to Peeta who looked amazed she would talk to him. "How did she win, Finn?" I ask him. "She hid for the start of the games and then she got any weapons she could get her hands on and killed everyone she could. Then at the end it was just her and the other District 2 who was an 18 year old. She snapped his neck." He answered. I looked over at her, how could a pretty girl like her snap a fully grown boy's neck? "You make it sound like a big thing she was against an 18 year old. I mean I thought she was my age but she must be about your age right?" I say. "'She's only a year older than you Katniss; she was 15" He says. She was a year younger than me when I competed in my games. "KATNISS!" Peeta yelled as he sprinted over as fast as he could. "I just spoke with Gray Mercy!" He sounded as if it had never been done before. "It was strange, she said she wished us luck and then she left. She sounded as if it would be the last time she would speak with us. Are we allies with her Katniss?" Suddenly I realised what Haymitch had been talking with her about. "Haymitch!" I yelled at his back and he spun around and I realised for the first time in a while he wasn't drunk. "Yeh" was all he said though he could obviously tell how angry I was. "Can we talk in private for a minute?" I ask because everyone's staring at us. "Sure" he replied and we walked out.


End file.
